Journey with the Fairies
by IvanTheHedgehog
Summary: This is a cross over story between A Journey to Mobius & Fairy Tail. Ivan's journey is over, or is it? A mysterious wizard summoned him to Earth Realm for what reason? He then meets Natsu and Happy. They decided to help Ivan finding his reason. Join him of new journey with his new companions and other Fairy Tail wizards. Other Sonic characters will arrive in the further chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Journey with the Fairies

**A/N This is a crossover story between "A Journey To Mobius" and "Fairy Tail" I thought it would be a good story, but I want you guys to think if this is good and want me to continue leave a comment at the end of the story. Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 1: Transport to Earth Realm

The story begins after my journey ended. Or is it? About a couple of weeks later I was just walking and getting some fresh air. I had one hell of a ride here in Mobius, after all this happened. I never feel so happy in my life, from the start I thought I would hate it, but I love it here. I'm also glad that I now have powers that I can use to protect the people I care.

I sighed for relieve that this war is over, everyone is safe and that everyone know that Sonic, Amy, Tails, Knuckles and everyone else fought this war to protect we love that we called home and I also joined the fight, I don't know why. Maybe because I feel like…no, they made me feel like home.

_'Hmph, it's finally over…I guess. So...now what? Do I tell Tails to start the machine and head home? Or… should I stay?' _

I kept on thinking and then suddenly a portal appeared from above.

"Wh-what the?!"

The portal is right beneath me and picked me up into the sky, with great speed I flew through the portal and landed to the ground; finally not the head this time. Right now I'm somewhere in the forest, but I'm feeling something strange. "Something isn't right." I took a step and land a letter.

"Huh? Is that a letter?" _'I think this might be important.'_ I picked up the letter and opened it. What I find is there's a train ticket and strange symbols that I clearly never seen it before, but the only clue I got is this train ticket that can take me a town called Magnolia.

"I guess I should head to the train station."

I touch my head and what I didn't notice is that I have a hoodie on, but I didn't care right now. What's important is that I have to get to this Magnolia place and find someone who can read these symbols.

I walked out of the forest and see a small town, and what I'm shock to see that I found humans. "What? Are those humans? Am I backed on earth?" I became very confused of what is happening, is this really earth or is just a delusion. I ask a man some few questions.

"Umm excuse me, what is this town?"

"Are you new here?"

"Y-yes I am."

"This is Acalypha town, where many travelers here visit."

"Umm, I have a strange question."

"Ok."

"What year is this?"

"791. Why do you ask?"

I freak out that I'm back in time. I'm getting disavow now, not only about falling from the sky and now I'm back in time, but no chaos emeralds involved.

"Is everything ok young man?"

"N-no, I'm fine. Oh one more thing. Do you know where I can find a train station? I'm supposed to go to this Magnolia."

"Oh sure, just head straight to that building, you can't miss it."

"Thank you"

"Happy to help, be safe on your travels."

I ran off to the station and get in line. I also have been looking around this town and kept on thinking that if I'm really back on earth. After the sixth customer finished buying a ticket I was next in line.

"Where would you like to go sir?"

"Uh, yes, I have a ticket to Magnolia."

"Ah I see, head to train 101. It'll be off to Magnolia in about four minutes."

"Thank you."

I ran to find the number 101, and I happen to find it. But the train is about to go and I hear the train's engine starting.

"All aboard, next stop Magnolia!"

"Wait! I have a ticket, don't start the train yet!"

"Then come aboard!"

I went inside the train just in time before it closes; I give the man my ticket and he thanked me.

"Thank you, please have seat. We'll arrive to Magnolia within an hour."

"Alright thanks." I took a seat at the right side of the train and then grab my phone to listen to music. I look at the window and I see a field with completely odd animals; I see a purple furred cow, a red furred goat and strangely an orange pig. It's just feels weird that this is not earth at all.

_'This is just keeps getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Maybe a nap can help. '_

I close my eyes and starting to slowly snooze away, after a minute I fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting a Dragon Slayer

An hour has passed and I woke up after hearing the train stopping. I yawned and slowly stand up from the chair. Still drowsy, but it's wearing off quickly; I see the door and just before I leave the train. I hear someone's voice.

"Come on get up. The train is going to leave and you won't survive another ride."

"Huh?" I walk to the next room and I happen to see a blue cat pulling someone's hand. I look a little closer and I see a person who has pink spiky hair and his face, oh man from the look of him he's been through hell, all blue and was about to throw up. I hear the station announced that the train will be leaving. Without hesitation, I went to the blue cat and help him out.

"Let me help you."

"Phew, thanks."

I carried this guy out of the train and help him walk to the nearest bench. That is if I can find it.

"Dude you don't look too good, are you alright?"

"I-I think so, y-you're a lifesaver."

"No problem, just try not puke on me alright."

"Yeah, we were on a mission and he is not really used to vehicle transportation."

"How come he's not use to it?"

"Well, he gets motion sick whenever we take a ride."

"You're kidding. I don't know about you man, but I wouldn't last a minute if I have motion sickness."

"Say, what's your name?" The cat questioned

"Names Ivan, who's he"

"Oh that's Natsu, and I'm Happy."

"Natsu and Happy huh, nice to meet you. Where can I find a bench, I think he's going to throw up."

We search for a bench and we found it near to a restaurant. I help Natsu to sit on the bench and man; he looks half dead with his blue face. I ask Happy if there's any medicine for motion sickness, but then Natsu starts to sniff and he instantly gets up and runs to the restaurant.

"Where is he going?"

"I know where he's going. Come on." He sighed knowing that it might've happened to him before.

I follow Happy and he leads me to the kitchen where I saw Natsu somehow eating fire from the oven, literally. I was speechless of what in the hell is he doing. The chef was obviously pissed off that he was in the middle of cooking.

"Ah, that hit the spot."

"Damn it Natsu! I'm getting sick and tired of you using my kitchen as a fire buffet, every time you return from your mission."

"Ah, come on don't be all mad like you always have. Hey, I got paid and I'm feeling hungry, so be a pal and serve me up some steak and a raw fish for Happy."

"Hmph very well, you're lucky I always love to see Happy in my restaurant."

"Hey ya Chef."

"Oh Happy, you're back from your mission?"

"Aye sir, we finish it with no problem at all." He lifted his arm like he's saluting to him.

"You're such a good cat. Here you go; one fresh fish for you."

The chef hand a nicely large fish to Happy and he becomes excited that the chef caught a big one today. I walk to Happy and the chef looks at me.

"Happy, who is your friend there?"

"This is Ivan. He helped me carried Natsu out of the train before it leaves."

"Oh thank you for helping Happy. I would like to repay you a discount in my restaurant for the day."

"N-no it's ok. I don't want to trouble you."

"No-no I insisted, please you helped my good friend Happy. I always see him carrying Natsu when they return from their mission. I hate to see him suffer. So please accept this reward, I beg of you."

He was about to cry and from the look of him, he really likes Happy being, 'happy', so I don't want to be rude and I accepts his offer.

"Ok, I'll eat here. I am a bit hungry though."

"Oh thank you! Waitress! Get these customers a table for three!"

"Right this way gentleman." The waitress leads us to table 4 and hand us the menus. I check of what food I would like to order. There are steaks, chicken, salad bar, BBQ, onion rings, and many more.

"Hmm…_'You've got to be kidding me. They can make these kinds of foods in this timeline?_"

"Have picked your order or would you like a drink for more time?"

"I'll…have a soda pop."

"Coming right up sir." As she walks to the soda stand to get my pop, Happy ask me a question.

"Hey Ivan, where are you from anyway."

"I'm not…really from here Happy."

"What do mean?"

"It's complicated, and Natsu seems to be eating a lot."

"Aye, he has big stomach to chow down."

"R-right, by the way I was hoping if you can help me with something."

"Sure, I can help."

I hand the paper to Happy and he begins to read the symbols. He is now trying to think of translating the symbols into words. After a minute he tells me…

"Nope, I'm just lost as you."

"What? Ok, what about Natsu?"

"HA! Don't tell him. He's not the thinking type of guy, but I know someone who can translate it."

"Who is it?"

"There's a girl name Levy. She's a really smart friend of ours, she can help you translate the paper no problem."

"That's awesome, where can we find her Happy?"

"Sorry Ivan, I heard Levy was on a mission today and she won't be back until tomorrow morning."

"Oh ok, so do you guys have a place to rest?"

"Aye, we know a place to stay, you can come with us."

"Thanks Happy."

The waitress comes back with my soda pop. And I have my order ready.

"Here's your drink sir. Is your order ready?"

"Yeah, I would like an order of chicken popcorn to go."

"To go, you're leaving so soon?"

"Y-yes, I think my friend has finished his meal."

Natsu leads out a big burp. I can smell that BBQ from here. The waitress gives us our check and I looked at the price and it seems a decent price just twenty two jewels. **(Its money in this world FYI)** Natsu left his money at the table and leaves, while I wait for my chicken popcorn. The waitress comes back along with my chicken and man do they smell good.

"Here you are sir."

"Thanks."

"You have a nice day now."

"You too and thanks for the meal chef."

"You're welcome, please come again."

I head out and catch up with the others before I lose them. I walk with them about ten minutes while eating some popcorn chicken. I ask Happy if were there yet.

"Hey Happy, are we there yet?"

"Aye, it's just over there." Happy pointed to the apartment about two blocks from here. And there's an open window, but what concerns me is why would they leave a window open?

"Up there?"

"Yeah, were going up there can you jump building to building?"

"I can, but why can't we just go to the door Natsu?" I was going to enter the apartment, but Happy stopped me from getting anywhere closer to that door.

"Don't go there! There lies a scary old lady who always screams at you. Her voice is so loud it makes my ears hurts." Happy is really nervous talking about it. Just by looking at him, I believe what he'd said.

"Ok, now I would prefer going to the window."

"Well then, let's get to it" Natsu jump high and then wall jump to the window.

"Aye sir." Happy grows his wings and fly up to the window. I just stood there and saw a flying cat just flew to the window.

"Hey Ivan, you coming or not?

"Y-yeah give me a sec." I summon my electricity to my legs and run up to the wall I made it inside to the apartment. But I take a look at the room and seems odd; there are pink colorings on the walls, some dolls, a small table, and some letters that are about to be sent.

"Say Happy…is this really your place, because I don't think we're in the right place."

"But we are Ivan. This is the place we visit here to stay for the night."

"You're kidding, so that's Natsu's…"

"No Ivan, you got it all wrong. This is not Natsu's apartment; it's our friend's apartment." I immediately sighed for relive; at that moment I thought this would Natsu's place. Glad that's out of the way, but who is really living here?

"And that person is…"

"It's Lucy's apartment."

"Is she nice?"

"Aye, she let us stay here whenever we like. She let us eat here, sleep here, and even take a bath here."

"Wow, she must super nice to you guys."

"Yeah, well…I'm gonna hit the sack."

Happy yawns and fly across to the bed "Aye sir, good night." I try to find a place to lie and rest but I can't seem to find anything to sleep.

"Oh Ivan, there's a sleeping bag over there by Natsu's jacket"

"Thanks Happy."

"Aye. Good night…again."

I unfold the sleeping bag and rest up a bit. It's been a crazy day, I transport to another world that I'm sure if it's really earth. I met a pink hair guy who just literally ate fire. A cat that can talk and now he can fly. And now I'm in someone's apartment without permission. This whole thing is crazy. I close my eyes and clear my mind so that I can sleep for the night.

_'I better rest. This has been a crazy day.'_

**A/N Hope you enjoy the chapters. I'll think about making more chapters, but I'll you guys decide if you like it and want me to continue, leave the comments in the reviews and I'll see if I can continue. In the mean time, I'll be continuing my other story 'A Journey to Mobius'. Merry Christmas to you all. **


End file.
